kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Ashita wa MA no Tsuku Kaze ga Fuku!
Chapter 1 Yuuri wakes up from a nightmare with Bando and Eiji the dolphins. Conrad wipes his tears. Wolfram has both his arms and legs wrapped around him, while wearing a frilly-laced, silk nightgown. Gunter bangs on the door. Yuuri escapes with Conrad and leave Wolfram and Gunter to fight. Nicola has been taken in by Hube's family. A child then arrives claiming she's Yuuri's hidden child. Wolfram asks Yuuri when he gave birth to it, and then when he conceived it, Yuuri claims not to know anything about it. The child enteres the castle and tries to assassinate Yuuri. He's protected by Conrad, but he twists his ankle. Gisella heals his ankle but recommends that he doesn't put much pressure on it. She gives him a cane, WIndpipe Nr.1 (which is later reveled to have a sword inside). Gisella is reveled to be Gunter's adopted daughter. Then they talk about becoming an adult and deciding what to do with their lives at the age of 16. Gisella chose to be Gunter's daughter at that age, Conrad decided to live as a Demon and not a human, Gwendal and Wolfram had to choose between their mother and father’s name. Conrad makes his Alaska joke for the first time. Chapter 2 Anissina remembers her 16th birthday and how she made people cry at the ceremony with her invention the magic-powered meat grinder machine, as she makes Gwendal try her new invention a loom machine, which ended up being a failure. Yuuri leaves the castle to go to hot springs in Hildyard to cure his ankle. He leaves a note to Gunter where the words that he uses make Gunter believe he's entering a monastery to try and heal Greta's heart. Wolfram joins Conrad and Yuuri in the ship. Yuuri hid Greta in his suitcase and took her with them to find out why she tried to kill him. Greta gets a fever and Wolfram is also quite-seasick. Greta starts talking to Yuuri, tells him her name and her mothers name. When he accidentally touches her, she screams. Wolf asks him what he's doing to the child and a crewman knocks on the door to ask what happened. The crewman makes an inference that he's prepping a child to become his perfect wife, which is something Yuuri rejects right away. Then, he accidentally heals her fever. Chapter 3 Annisina tells Gwendal she's going on a trip, and continues to talk about men being weaker and weaker as time passes by. Gwendal says that if men are weak wouldn't she be happy that women would be the rulers? Anissina tells him that is a prejudiced attitude, and that both men and women must be strong. Yuuri, Conrad, Wolfram and Greta arrive to Hildyard, which is a mix of Las Vegas and Atami a famous hot spring Japanese city. They see some Demon Mirrors there. Wolfram explains that the Human Demon Mirrors reflect pretty lights, unlike the Mazoku Demon Mirrors which have supernatural abilities. They realize there that there's an event called the Rare Animal Race that takes place every ten years. When heading towards the hotel they are approached by girls who seem to be about 12 years old. Conrad kindly declines the offer to join them. They go to the healing baths and Yuuri has to wear a mustard yellow thong bikini with tails on the butt part like a tailcoat. At night they return to the hotel. Yuuri hears Conrad leaving and wonders if he went after the women who approached them. Wolfram says he doubts it because Conrad like girls who are more "pure", plain or maybe even rude, like Suzanna Julia. Yuuri wonders if they were lovers, and Wolfram assures Yuuri that something like that did not happen. He then talks about how maybe Julia's family would have accepted Conrad instead of Adalbert, but when Conrad returned from the battlefield , Julia was dead. Chapter 4 Yuuri sneaks out to find out where Conrad went. He finds Greta sneaking out as well, and she says that she needs to find someone. They go out together and some criminals try to scheme them out of their money. They are saved by Izura a girl from Svelera, who's a middle-school looking girl, who wanted to be a postal carrier. Yuuri lends her his jacket they eat some ramen, and when Yuuri finds out she has been working as a prostitute he preaches about what a terrible thing that is (while having pervy thoughts in his mind). Izura runs away. The owner of the ramen shop says that he might see his future in the bowl, and he sees an image of Greta in it, only to see her leaning over it later on . (*The Ura-drama CD of this novel contains a story indicating that the ramen bowl was in fact, a demon mirror.) Greta sees an old abandoned building and runs inside. Here's where people are getting ready for the Strange Animal Race in there. They go into a room with stuffed animals. Yuuri finds "counterfeit" money (which later is revealed to not be counterfeit at all. Money is just printed on one side in Hildyard). Chapter 5 Gunter and Dacascos entered the monastery. Dacascos as the other monks had all his hair removed, so that the differences between them and the Shinou would be the least possible. The monastery was half a day’s ride through the mountains from Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri and Greta find Nina and Izura in that room, the girls that hit on Conrad that afternoon. Nina has a fever and Yuuri is asked to cure her. To do that she needs to want to get better. Yuuri finds out then, that they used to work in a Houseki mine, but 6 months before they couldn't anymore, and Yuuri wonders if it's his fault. Not even the rain helped them. Nina says she wanted to become a teacher.Her fever subsides. Greta then starts talking about her wish, to be someone's daughter and how her mother told her not to trust anyone, because she knew that the people she was leaving Greta with, His Majesty and Her Royal Highness of Svelera, were not going to treat her well, which they didn't. But she wanted to be loved by them, so she thought they would love her , if she killed Yuuri, and that's why she tried to kill him. Yuuri gets caught in the emotional moment, and says that she is his daughter. He didn't really think about it. Nina is afraid of Yuuri since he's a demon. Yuuri and Greta escape the place through a sex shop, and then they find Hyscliff. Chapter 6 Hyscliff has a meeting with Lord Biron, the person in charge of the Svelera prostitutes. Hyscliff is there to make him stop doing that. Yuuri tags along. Then Conrad and Wolfram show up and when this happens, one of the guards of Lord Biron attacks Yuuri. Conrad protects him. They find out that it's Hube, Grisela Gegenhuber. Yuuri identity as a demon is discovered. Lord Biron says that Yuuri is a like a rare animal, and that many royals would pay to have him. Also it’s said that if you boil a Soukoku's body and extract the essence and drink it, you’ll gain perpetual youth and be cured of any illness. So Lord Biron says he'll stop making the girls work as prostitutes if Hyscliff wins the race. Yuuri says he'll accept the challenge, but that his opponent would be himself not Hyscliff. They will bet in the Rare Animal Race. Chapter 7 In the monastery, Gunter is gaining fans with his Journal, and we find out Dacascos is married, or was married and is hoping his wife will come back. Hube is healed by Wolfram, and Conrad shows his dark side saying he'd let Hube die to keep Yuuri out of harm's way. Then the Rare Animal Race is held. Yuuri has KG.(or Keiji) and Ryan on his side, Conrad saw them the night before living together, when he went to pay Ryan his severance money (that's why he left the night before). Lord Biron has a Hell's Paradise Goala, an animal that is only cute (the Paradise mode) when he's hugging a tree branch. Lord Biron loses and then sets the pleasure district on fire. The girls are trapped and can't escape the buildings so they jump off windows. After one of them plunges to her dead, Yuuri talks to a voice inside him and asks for power. From then on, he'll remember what happens when he goes into Ue-sama mode. Chapter 8 Yuuri changes into Ue-sama and uses his water dragons to 1) Put out the fire and 2) punish Lord Biron. Chapter 9 Yuuri is very weak. He tries to help Izura who got injured but Conrad stops him. Yuuri feels that the reason why all those girls were in that situation is due to his actions. Izura temporarily loses her sight, but then suddenly Anissina appears. She was on a trip from Karbelnikoff to Munschtettner, but the wind blew and she ended up in Hildyard.(Shinou action) Anissina helps the burned victims. The Hyscliff comes and asks Yuuri to let him take Greta to Cavalcade for half a year, so that she can get education as a human too. After some arguing Greta understands that it is the best for her, and accepts to go with Hyscliff to study in Cavalcade along with Beatrice. Chapter 10 Everyone returns to Shin Makoku. Gunter is waiting without tears, saying he has changed for Yuuri but not really. Then Conrad takes Yuuri to see the ball park he is building for him. Yuuri is thankful but it's worried about the fact that the people building it are working during their day off to please him. Then he returns to the Castle and wants to go take a bath, he mentions he takes many baths, and that he makes Wolfram go with him. But that night Wolfram was already asleep. Yuuri goes to the bath where he finds a knitted puppy floating(Shinou's doing). When he goes to take it, he's transported back to Earth, where Murata awaits for him. Category:Novels